


Formal

by Vengersberg



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Implied Relationships
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 13:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13032168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vengersberg/pseuds/Vengersberg
Summary: [Viñeta]. No puede evitar asomarse por encima del muro que él mismo había mandado construir. Y se sorprende, aunque no debería.





	Formal

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: FMA, su mundo, personajes, son creación de Hiromu Arakawa.

Cuando Roy Mustang, ocioso sin la presencia constante de alguien que le recordase sus deberes, pensaba, precisamente, en esa persona que debía estar ahí, a su lado, hacía introspección. Era tal la fascinación y la curiosidad que le producía ese muro que ella había levantado entre ambos, que no podía evitar intentar escalarlo para asomarse. No era, precisamente, una queja, puesto que la orden, indirecta, de construirlo, vino de su parte. Pero no por ello era menos embriagador.

Eso fue al principio. Y también por ese entonces, el coronel pensaba, en esos ratos ociosos, que su subordinada no tenía nada que agradecerle a su padre. Incluso los últimos deseos del viejo Hawkeye habían resultado ser una carga para ella más que un soporte. Irónicamente, las tornas se habían girado, y era ella quien cuidaba de él con una devoción equivalente a la que él sentía por la mujer en la que se había convertido. Y que la furia del fantasma de su maestro cayese sobre él si en algún momento Roy quiso eso para ella, pero en la situación en la que estaban, sólo podía abrazar el hecho de que Riza Hawkeye era buena, irremplazable, _su reina_.

Cuando meses después consiguió asomarse por encima del borde del muro, se sorprendió. Y no habría debido de hacerlo porque desde que sus ojos, los de dos asesinos, se cruzaron en Ishval, ella no había dejado de sorprenderle.

En realidad, Riza apreciaba lo poco que su padre le había dejado, que a la vez era mucho. No hablaba de la derruida mansión que había dejado abandonada, ni la pequeña herencia que usó para costearse la academia militar. Berthold le había dado una educación, con el sueldo mediocre de un alquimista independiente, le había enseñado lo que era la dignidad al no traicionar sus ideales por más dinero al venderse al Estado, y le había proporcionado, sin saberlo jamás puesto que Riza fue cuidadosa con ello, las herramientas para hacer su carga tras Ishval menos pesada.

El formalismo se había convertido en una extensión de sí misma, manejado con la misma soltura con la que empuñaba sus armas; era simplemente natural, porque siempre lo había sido en su casa. Porque había tenido miedo, había sido ingenua y había llevado demasiado a sus espaldas incluso antes de ser una asesina, sin haberlo pedido.

Pero no sólo era eso.

En las noches después de Ishval, había llorado amargamente sin lograr comprender qué tipo de títere había en su lugar. Sin encontrar dónde estaba la vieja Riza. Fue en una duermevela, agotada, cuando una de las lecciones de su padre a su estudiante, lecciones que ella espiaba por mil y un motivos, le dio la respuesta: «Un objeto o material hecho de una sustancia o elemento sólo puede ser transformado en otro objeto con la misma composición y propiedades básicas de las que el material inicial». La Ley Natural de la Providencia. Comprendió, que era ella. Diferente, pero aún Riza Hawkeye. Y estaba en sus manos, definir si eso era bueno o malo.

Lo comprendió ella, y más tarde lo comprendió él. Comprendió que estaba bien, y que las cosas eran _así_. Supo que era formal, porque era buena, irremplazable. Y era estoica, porque nadie más que _él_ debía saberlo.


End file.
